Happy Birthday Kai
by Rock the Road
Summary: It's Kai's birthday. But he doesn't remembers. Tala decides to surprise him. Will the surprise be just a party, or something else. Read on to find out.


**Hi ya guys and girls! Here's a Beyblade one-shot. Enjoy if you can.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but my OCs and the plot. There will be a song which I don't own. Neither I own the last dialogue of this fic. I got that when I was surfing the net. On with the story._

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI**

It's 2nd August (assume it!) – Kai's 22nd birthday. But the workaholic CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises didn't even remembered his own birthday. After Voltaire and Boris' arrest and the end of BEGA, the whole responsibility of the multinational company came over to Kai.

Today also as any other day, Kai was working in his office. He always thought that today was something important but he couldn't remember. After thinking a lot his head started to pain. Already he was tired and had headache due to continuous work. He had to attend meetings after meetings since last week. At last today all the meetings finished.

Tala entered Kai's cabin. After his being the CEO, Kai's offered Tala for the post of Vice- president. Tala saw Kai busy in paper works wearing spectacles (just imagine Kai Hiwatari wearing spectacles).

"Hi Kai. Watcha doing?"

"Dancing."

"Huh?"

"Are you blind? I'm working."

"First of all I'm not blind and secondly, uh...Aren't you forgetting something?" Tala wanted to surprise Kai, so he decided to confirm first if he remembered his birthday. After all being his best friend, he knew how Kai was.

"I was also thinking that. Is there something important today?" Kai asked looking at Tala from his papers. Tala here got the chance he was looking for. He was beaming with joy like a cuckoo who found a crow's nest to lay her eggs.

"Nah, nothing that important."

"Ok then. Do one thing; bring me the files of the Australian deal."

"Sure." And Tala dashed out of the cabin thinking how to surprise Kai.

"Are you serious Tala? I mean how someone can forget his own birthday." Tyson said. The whole group- Tala, Tyson, Hilary and Max- was in a cafe. Ray had gone for some family work to china with his fiancée Mariah.

"Everyone's not like you Ty. You are the only one who starts exclaiming about your birthday from a week." Hilary said. The others chuckled at this.

"Aww...come on Hils. That's not fair." Tyson pouted.

"So if Kai doesn't remember his birthday, why don't we arrange a surprise party for him?" Max suggested.

"Ya it would be a nice surprise." Tyson said.

"No." Said Tala who was silent from that time.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked

"Party will be okay, but surprise will be something else."

"And what would be that?" Max asked.

"Just wait and watch." Tala winked.

"Ya, till the time your stupid mind doesn't make any idiotic plan." Someone commented from behind. When Tala turned around he saw the unexpected.

"Jules! You here." Hilary exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Hi Hilary, Tyson, Max." Then she turned to Tala who was staring at her as if she was a superstar. Actually Tala liked her from the day he met her at third World Championships. "Tala?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh hi." Julia rolled her eyes at Tala's stupidity.

"So why are you in Japan, Julia?" Tyson asked.

"I have a holiday. So I decided why not visit you guys. By the way where's Ray?"

"Oh he went to his village for some work." Max replied.

"But will you guys just explain me why Tala's like this?" Julia asked pointing to the stunned Tala. Then Hilary pinched Tala.

"Oww... Hils you bitch." Tala exclaimed. Then he turned to Julia. "Jules, you are here at the correct time. I need you to organize a birthday party for Kai." Julia was a party and wedding organizer.

"Sure why not."

"Hey Kai, enough work for today. It's already 7. You shouldn't work so much." Tala suggested hi best friend.

"Hmm... actually you are right." Kai agreed as he got up to leave.

"Hey why don't we hit the town today?"

"Hit the town?"

"Ya, that means go somewhere. See you are already too much fatigue from so much work. So let's have some fun. What do you say?" Tala asked hopefully.

"Until it's not stupid." Kai said as he walked out.

"Hello... ya Jules I convinced him... make sure everything's ready... and his surprise too... K bye." Tala said as he disconnected his call and pocketed his phone.

"Tala, will you tell where are we going." Kai asked the hundredth time since he sat in Tala's red Ferrari.

"Just wait and watch."

At last the car stopped near the Tokyo Hotel. The two Russians stepped out clad in tuxes.

"Why are we here?" Kai asked curiously.

"Step in then you will know." Tala said as Kai stepped in.

As the door opened, the crowd cheered in chorus "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

Kai was taken aback. So this was the _special something_. Today was his birthday.

"Tala?" Kai stared at him in a complete surprise filled with amusement and Tala smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Buddy."

Then Kai was filled with greetings. When everyone was enjoying the party, Kai and Tala stood at the bar counter.

"Seriously, Tala, this is best birthday surprise ever." Kai said.

"Actually no." Tala said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked his friend who was leaning at the counter.

"Look over there." Tala pointed to the stage which was silent by now until a sweet voice started singing.

" _I heard you're feeling nothing's going right  
why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time  
So we should party all night_

 _So cover your eyes,  
I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite  
If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

 _Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _Pop your confetti  
Pop your Pérignon  
So hot and heavy  
'Til dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing  
Your song_

 _We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

 _Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _Happy birthday_

 _So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons_

 _Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate_

 _Happy birthday Kai."_

Kai's eyes widened at the singer.

"Isn't the surprise beautiful?" Tala said teasingly. There stood Rosemarie Sandrov clad in a strapless long peach colored dress. She was with Kai and Tala at high school in Russia.

"Rose?" Kai merely whispered staring at her. Tala knew that she was Kai's so called 'high school love'. So why not surprise him by her?

"Yeah Marie. So how's the surprise?" He didn't get his answer as Rosemarie came towards. Her emerald eyes glinting at them and her long brown hair swaying slightly.

"Happy Birthday Kai. Surprised?"

"Give the reason not to." She smiled.

"Hey Tal." She hugged Tala.

"Hi." Then he saw how Kai was staring at her. "I think Julia needs some help. Cya." And he dashed off.

After a minute of awkward silence, Rosemarie spoke with some uneasiness, "Er... Kai, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah tell."

"Not here. Somewhere private."

"Follow me." And he took her to the garden at the back of the hotel.

"So what you wanted to tell me?"

"I've a surprise for you." He raised an eyebrow at her. The next moment something unsuspected happened. She rose to her tip toes and kissed him on his lips. He was taken aback by. When she gently pulled back she said, "I love you from the first day of the school."

"You know what, I love you too." And he embraced her in a lifelong hug. She to hugged him back.

 _When you love someone, you don't know what it is at first. When you know that its love it's too late._

Here also it was the same for both of them. When they realised their love for the other, Kai had already came to Japan to handle the company.

 _But if you love the someone from your deepest pit of your heart and soul, no matter how far you are, you are destined to meet someday. And my dear, that day is never too far away. Because somewhere someone is waiting for you. And you don't know what the destiny has stored in for you. So just wait and watch. Because,_

 _A firefly can never live without its light._

 _A soil can't survive without any rain._

 _A candle can't blow without its flame._

 _A house can't stand without pillars._

 _And last but not the least,_

 _A soul is empty without its heart._

' _Meeting you was fate, making you friend was a choice, but loving you was out of control.'_ That's all we can say to the beautiful couple who looked even more beautiful under the moonlight, surrounded by the trees.

 **hehe, here I changed the genre completely from friendship to romance. But still it was necessary.**

 **And sorry for my 'Teen-Age' fanfic readers. Actually I don't want to rush with the story. So maybe it would take time to update.**

 **Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Or hate it? Please review.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road.**


End file.
